My Smile
by Mz. OCc
Summary: Inu, Kikyou and Miroku were best friends from High School until Inu yasha had to leave4 University. He came back and met the cheerful Kagome from work, but he still had a crush on Kikyou although she liked Miroku. This is not a InuxKik fiction! IYxKA MIxS


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is actually based on something else, if you want to talk about it review thx. =.

**Prologue:** Inu yasha, Kikyou Unimino and Miroku Dae were best friends from High School until Inu yasha had to leave to England for University. He came back for the first job and met the cheerful Kagome from work, but he still had a crush on Kikyou the only thing was that she liked Miroku. They never confessed their feelings but things will change. Anyhow, please enjoy the story, thank you for reading!  
  
=.0--========Popsi Operation Center"Ahhh... such a nice day!!"

"I know. Can't wait to go singing again!"

"Awww..."

Kagome Higurashi winked to her friend and sauntered off jovially.

"Higurashi."

A dead serious yet with gentleness hidden voice called upon the over energetic girl.

"Hai. Mr. Kim."

"I have a errand for you."

"Hai."

"I want you to pick up a new employee from the Tokyo National Airport."

"Hai."

Kagome swirled around and hopped to it literally...=. 

"Wait Higurashi. His name is Inu Yasha. And wait at the main exit for him." The girl gave her boss a wink and mouthed 'Gotcha.'  
  
======  
  
Tokyo National Airport  
  
"Hmm..." He dialed the phone number one by one as he scanned them from his crumbled paper. His silver overgrown hair was madly disheveled and bushed up into a lose tail. The most eye-catching thing about him was his cute furry white doggy-like ear, which were now twitching in annoyance.  
  
He leaned against the phone pole and tapped against the plastic while waiting for the 'duu duu...' sound to stop... "Good morning, this is Popsi Operation Center."  
  
"Hi, mis, I would like to speak to Mr. Kim." His voice was a bit rough and cracking from the unpleasant flight from Europe to Japan. It was hell of a long trip that he swore was never going through it again! "Wait just a sec."  
  
"Duuu... Duuuu...."  
  
"Fuck pick up..." He muttered rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hello. Mr. Kim speaking."  
  
"Oh hi, I mean hello." He flustered and pushed himself up from leaning, "Mr. Kim, I'm here in Tokyo."  
  
"So you are here Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yes." Somehow, the voice from the other side didn't sound as menacing as Inu Yasha thought it would be... you know... bossy boss voice... =.-0   
  
"I've send one of my employee to the airport, she should be there in about twenty minutes. Wait at the main exit, she should be there."  
  
'I am at the main exit... but where is that girl?' Inu Yasha's sharp eyes scanned quickly through the crowd and determined the girl wasn't there. "Oh, by the way, I remember she wears a dark blue jacket."  
  
"Okay thank you very much."  
  
"Good luck and please meet me as soon as possible."  
  
"Hai. Bye, Mr. Kim." Inu Yasha hung up the phone on its cradle and picked up his luggage that was merely a travel bag.  
  
He looked around the people, some were sitting, some were standing with their family presumably and he spun around.  
  
Inu Yasha heard faintly his name being called out; there it was again, the melodic and feminine voice sounded like music to his ear. They perked up and strained to locate where the voice came from, "Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha, anyone name INU YASHA here?"  
  
'Oh, she can yell...' Inu Yasha turned around slowly and faced with a girl around her 20's, her beautiful facial features was brimmed with joyfulness. And she was wearing a dark blue jacket.  
  
"Over here girl!" Inu Yasha hollered to the girl who turned and locked in a meaningful stare. The moment seemed to be slowed down as they continued sizing each other up.  
  
The girl eventually snapped abruptly and stuck out her arm waved delightfully to Inu Yasha's direction through the streaming people. Inu Yasha returned her with a brilliant smile and jogged up to the girl with his bag.

======The wagon  
  
"You only got this one baggage? And I thought I needed to get a tow truck..." Kagome giggled and showed him her teeth... as in a smile...  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help it but got contaminated by the strange girl's cheerfulness. Every time he looks at her, she was either grinning, smiling or laughing, 'beautifully'... he added. Her hair was cut a little under her shoulder and seemed to never tangle as she sways them around when she laughs.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha..." Kagome waved her hand in front of his distanced eyes, "Your not following me already? I'm only starting..." She gave him a heart- warming smile, and giggled as he snapped back. "What? Gomen, gomen."  
  
"So you know how to speak Japanese?" She asked politely as she climbed into the old wagon. Not without a smile. =) Smile ppl!  
  
Inu Yasha sat into the other seat and replied, "Hai. But I'm more used to English."  
  
She waited to starte the ignition letting it warm up first and smiled again, "Where you from?"  
  
"England, I was born there."  
  
"Cool place, though personally never been there." Kagome giggles lightly while Inu Yasha gave her a stern look. Kagome noticed his look and added, "Just sounds cool, and I saw photos of it. I wanted to go there for a long time."  
  
The silence took upon there as Kagome went off the highway and into the busy car streams. Inu Yasha kept quiet which was no hard task, his mind was occupied with a person... more specifically -- a girl that he had a crush on for five years.  
  
"What's up?" Kagome spared a worried look at the scowling man. "Nuttin."  
  
"Nuttin? That ain't fooling me." Kagome smiled her lips as they curled all the way up.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I'm really nervous, this is my first job and I'm..." he left the sentence on finished he thought it was better that way...  
  
"And..." Kagome pursued.  
  
"And I'm a little homesick." He said in his lowest voice trying not to let the girl hear his embarrassing words, silently hoping that the noisy traffics would deafen the annoying girl. Kagome stopped the car smoothly and into a free parking space near a five storied building. "We're here! Popsi Operation Center!" She declared proudly and slammed the car door.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head at the girl's over joyfulness and got off the wagon as well taking a good look at the building in front. A bit scared and nervousness crept up to his face...  
  
"Shall we?" The comforting voice snapped him up and he turned his head to face the girl who was finishing locking the wagon. "Hmm..."  
  
"Aww... you look like an elementary student who's on the last day of summer break. What's wrong puppy?"  
  
"PUPPY?!"  
  
"Yeah...since you have such cute doggy ears, why not call you puppy." Kagome tilted her head and twined her hands behind her back in a comfortable position. Staring at the upset Pup.  
  
"I have cute... I HAVE WHAT?!" 'She thinks my ears are cute?' He amused to himself, actually most women he met which was not a whole lot... ya'll kno later! liked more like LOVED his ears... 'What's so great about them anyway?'  
  
"Yep." She swayed a little and nodded her head like a child. "Cute puppy! So what's wrong Puppy? Haven't answer my question yet!"  
  
"Oh I'm still nervous. I mean I never had a job before and I'm..."  
  
"That's okay. Tomorrow is always a fresh start. Forget yesterday it already became history! Work hard and don't worry too much. It'll add lines to your cute puppy face."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little and looked at the ground hiding it; nobody was this open about him being 'cute'. Apparently, he didn't like to be called 'cute', but now was not the time to argue. 'She's right! I'm going to have to work here; I'm the 'reat Inu Yasha! Okay, I can do this!' He fisted his right hand and put on a determined face.  
  
"That's IT! Keep it up, Pup." Kagome thinned her lips and trotted up the stairs not waiting for someone who was still deep in thought.  
  
'Now I just need to teach the girl not to call me Pup...' he groaned slightly.======

Kitsue's Noodle Place

"So how's everything?"  
  
"O...it's fine."  
  
"What would you get, Ms Higurashi? And who is this?" A boy with red-hair, knee tall greeted excitedly.  
  
"Shippo!! The usual for me, s'il vous plait. And this is my co-worker Inu Yasha." Kagome explained and swooped the boy into her arms for a perk on the cheek.  
  
"Great improvement on the French accent. Inu... yasha... what would you like?"  
  
"Ramen."  
  
"Not without the 's'il vous plait'!" Shippo was now on the ground arms on his waist waiting for the guy to correct himself.  
  
"I said, RAMEN!"  
  
"Nop... nop..."  
  
Kagome stared at those two as they shoot each other daggers, "Com'on Pup, just say it."  
  
"No fucking way. I already had a rough morning. Get moving you little lazy picky ass!" He stood up from his seat and picked the angrily protesting the fox demon up and threw the little guy across the room. Before Kagome could get her words out for the poor Shippo, the boy unexpectedly turned into a pink bubble and flew through the room with everyone in the room staring intensely at it.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded. "You little pup don't know how to behalf."  
  
She shuffled her pile of sheets, work of course. and started with the first page, "This is the annual income which needs to be typed up and filed to Mr. Kim... This is..."  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled and interrupted rudely, "I'm trying to enjoy my food. Thank you very much."  
  
Kagome looked up from her sheets and smiled...  
  
She reorganized the sheets again and slammed it down lightly on the table in a cheerful manner, "You're right! Let's eat."  
  
"So do you have any friend here?" Kagome asked with interest while slurping her noodles in a slower more mannered pace.  
  
Inu Yasha shoot up his glance at the question and smiled a little..."Yeah, well sort of."  
  
"You are popular with the ladies?" Kagome questioned jokingly bringing blushes to Inu Yasha's cheeks.  
  
He looked down avoiding her eyes and mumbled quickly, "No, not really. Just one girl."  
  
"And that is..." Kagome smiled to him encouraging him.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to tell her, and didn't know why he felt okay telling her it, "WELL, there was this girl that I liked for five years in England, she was sorta my 'crush' as you would call it."  
  
"So is she here or something?" Kagome's eyes glittered with excitement, she loved to play 'Cupid'.  
  
"Umm..." he stopped eating completely and continued with ease, "Yeah, I think last time we talked, she said she's here. She's more like a best friend to me..."  
  
"Cool, best friend eh?! That's so cute, you cute Pup."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"But you are cute! And you're half dog right?" Kagome said with amusement watching the hanyou as she learned from him earlier turned into a red faced madman.  
  
"I'm a half dog DEMON!"======Popsi Operation CenterEventually, the lunch hour quickly flew by, the girl's company wasn't THAT bad... he just thought she was annoying. But Inu Yasha would never admit that he loved how her smiles could ease his heart leave him with peace and happiness??  
  
"Duu... Duu..." the phone peeped in his cell office, he sat down and picked up the phone impatiently. "Moshi, moshi, Inu yasha speaking."  
  
"Inu man!!" The familiar sexy not to him, lol... voice hollered from the speaker.  
  
"Wrong number!" Inu Yasha was about to hung up the phone... 'THAT FUCKING LECH, MIROKU!'  
  
"INU YASHA!" The scream from the phone was loud enough that people from the other cells looked towards his and his sensitive ears rang like the phone apparently.  
  
"Fuck man, I'm in the office. You fucking lecher how did you get my this phone number?"  
  
"I have my ways..."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Oh we're going to have a high school reunion party or something, heard it from Kikyou."  
  
Hearing her name was enough to make his head feel light and dizzy. He grinned like an idiot and clung to the phone more sharply, "Where when?"  
  
"Calm down doggy boy. Can't wait to see MY best friend?"  
  
Even since back of the beginning of their first highschool year, Inu Yasha knew Kikyou had something for Miroku, his best friend. Kikyou immediately became great friends with both of them, time passed by, little did she know that Inu Yasha had developed a deep crush for her...  
  
"YOU THERE?"  
  
Inu Yasha snapped back from his flushing memories and replied hastily, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, we're meeting at the Kuisine at 7. Kuisine is around Third Street. You'll see, it's pretty close to your workplace come to think of it."  
  
Inu yasha cocked his eyebrows and then widened when he heard a feminine moaning for 'Guilty Pleasure' through the phone. "Who the FUCK was THAT?!"  
  
"OHHHHH.... I... gotta...yeah... gooooo..."  
  
"Duuu... duuu..." was all he heard before he slammed the phone back down forcefully causing his neighbor cell gave him another look...======Kikyou's ShrineA lonely figure stood under an blossoming firmly stood god tree, her black perfectly banged hair flew around her as the soft wind blew by. She swayed a little, and felt butterflies going at her stomach when her mind once again back to a guy.  
  
She haven't seen him for a long time, the times that Inu Yasha wasn't there didn't keep them in touch. Inu Yasha had came to Tokyo, and they were meeting once again in a restaurant. She just couldn't wait.  
  
"Kikyou, I've been looking for you!"  
  
A girl around same age as her strode in giving her a smile, "Pol." She simply stated her name.  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Just thinking about some stuff." Kikyou's lips thinned into a grin.  
  
"AWWWW... you're smiling, so is it MIROKU AGAIN?!"  
  
"POL!" Kikyou pouted cutely, F I HATE HER!! Such a bitch 2 Kagome... well bare with me, it won't be long until Kag and Inu fall in love hahahahahaha... don't worry!! "Umm...I still remember we skipped a math class and went to the beach across the town..."  
  
Her voice broke and she took a deep breath, "And Miroku and I had so much fun chasing each other down the water while Inu Yasha sitting on a rock pondering about something... Seems though, he had always been like that. But he's a really great guy. Oh, I remember he gave me a blue bracelet that I've always wanted... and Miroku got me the same one. I had to wear one on each hand. Inu Yasha actually got into an argument about which one I liked better..."  
  
She chuckled lightly and shook the memories off her head, "Miroku, Miroku... Is that all you ever think about?" Pol asked teasingly beside her.======Outside of a Flower shop  
  
Kagome and her work friend Emily came out of a flower shop contently, "How pathetic... we're buying flowers for ourself..." Emily said with a fake pout.  
  
Kagome smiled and wrinkled her nose, "Nah... I brought that for you, my love."  
  
Emily laughed, "Oh... thank you MY LOVEEEE!!!"  
  
The two girls giggled some more, Kagome gave her friend a glance, "Wanna go today?"  
  
"Gomen ne. Not today. Tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok, ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Kagome swung around in a fast motion and unknowingly bumped into another person in process, "I'm so sorry." The husky low masculine man voiced.  
  
Kagome had dropped her just brought small cactuses, the pot shattered into pieces and everything was ruined, 'Grr... I just brought this...'  
  
Kagome looked up and plucked out a tiny needle from the cactuses, only seeing the guy was smiling... the guy was incredibly cute with a sexy smirk over his handsome features.  
  
"I'm sorry, mis."  
  
Kagome ignored him and bent down began to gather up the pieces. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Oh... nothing."  
  
======  
  
Kuisine  
  
The Kuisine was a traditional Japanese restaurant with the hotpots and sakes, most of the rooms were filled with people, not exception that Inu Yasha's was having fun also...  
  
"So Inu Yasha want to buy some Insurance?" The guy sitting beside him asked seemed a bit drunk, so were most of the people in there, making jokes, talking about their past and just having a great time hanging out with old friends.  
  
"Jake, I have Insurance already..." Inu Yasha replied and darting eyes between the doors and his friends.  
  
"Where is Kikyou?"  
  
A girl across him answered and Inu Yasha listened attentively, "Oh, isn't she always late? That girl probably changed so much!"  
  
"I know, Kikyou's so pretty!" The girl added.  
  
Then the door was slided open, Inu Yasha's eyes came to life as certain ebony haired girl trotted in with her head bowed apologizing, "Gomen, I got lost."  
  
The whole room roared in laughter leaving Kikyou in confusion, "The girl NEVER changes!"  
  
Even Inu Yasha smiled to her, he picked up his stuff beside him and offered the seat beside him, "Kikyou, sit..."  
  
Seeing her already sat across him was a bit upsetting but he let it pass, he watched the girl out of the corners of his eyes seeing her smiling was heaven to him...  
  
"Kikyou, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW?" Jake asked loudly and everyone laughed a bit.  
  
"No, no..." She flustered and her cheeks shaded in crimson.  
  
"People who thinks she has one PUT YOUR HAND UP!" Almost everyone put their hands up except certain someone who only sat kept the scowl.  
  
"NOW PEOPLE WHO THINKS SHE DOESN'T!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up sharply and threw up his hand in the air and suddenly noticed no one else did, it was his turn to blush, he swayed a little in mere amusement.  
  
An hour or so passed by, Kikyou began to fidget, "Umm... Sammy? Is this everyone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... Is Miroku going to be here?"  
  
"Err... donno, probably not since it's already around 10 now."  
  
"Okay." Kikyou dripped her head in displeasure and changed her expression instantly thinking that no one would notice.  
  
But someone did, and he didn't feel quite great...  
  
Out of no where, the door was glided quietly and Miroku poked his head into the room, "MIROKU!" Sammy announced.  
  
And he thought he could just sneak in without people notice... "Umm... hi everyone."  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Miroku." Kikyou turned her head in slow motion and stared straightly into his eyes.  
  
Then it was again disrupted by a high-pitched cheerful voice, "HI EVERYONE!"  
  
Kagome popped into the room and waved her hand behind Miroku, "I'm Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha's head snapped and looked up met her eyes as she scan the room, "IT'S YOU!" they chanted at the same time.  
  
"PUPPY!"  
  
"Oh god..." Inu Yasha sighed and Kagome jumped in with excitement, "Puppy, why are you here?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same question."  
  
Miroku and Kikyou watched the two in confusion.  
  
"Oh, she's my co-worker from the company."  
  
======  
  
Street, I meant sidewalk  
  
Kagome skipped happily in the front of the three who settled more at the back, Kikyou in the middle of the two guys. The other people either went home or went to another bar.  
  
"Here is a bar, let's go inside." Miroku pointed to 'Waltz Bar'. That name sounds so stupid... o well bare with me, everything will be better!! =.  
  
Miroku rushed in looking for new 'target' presumably dat lech... Sango will appear!! without hearing their responses, Inu yasha followed in also. Kagome's face shone in curiosity and trotted two steps and turned around snapping the frozen Kikyou with her. "Com'on, Kikyou."  
  
"I remember Miroku's always the one who talks to all the girls for Inu Yasha..." Kikyou sat beside Miroku, on her left side was Inu Yasha and Kagome who was listening also, making teasing comments about Inu Yasha's past.  
  
"...And girls all falls for Inu Yasha."  
  
"No, that's no true." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"That's because you're too blind to see it." Miroku smirked, he also noticed the girl sitting on the other side of the circular bar.  
  
"Excuse me." Miroku approached rather confidently the young girl without the slightest interest in him. The others watched, Kikyou felt her heart hurt, Kagome noted and asked, "Kikyou, you jealous?"  
  
"Oh..." Kikyou snapped her attention from the smirking Miroku to Kagome, "Oh... No no."  
  
"It's typical of Miroku to do all this shit, he only cares about sex not real love."  
  
"I'm sorry, must of mistaken." Kikyou smiled in reassurance.  
  
"What's up with you, one minute warm, one minute so cold."  
  
"Do I know you?" The girl kept her iciness in check.  
  
"Sango, you hurt me." His hand crept up to her back.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Aumi." Sango got off the chair and walked off without a goodbye, "Com'on let's go somewhere else."  
  
Miroku smirked to himself took another sip of his vodka and went back to the chairs where his friends were.  
  
"Ahh... still feel like back in highschool, whenever I talk to some one, always feel a pair eyes drilling holes on the back of my head..." he sighed.  
  
Kikyou thinned her lips and restrained herself from doing anything stupid, "I have to go."  
  
"No, no I'm going." Miroku didn't add another word and got out asap. I mean, who would want to hang out with KIKYOU!  
  
"Wait, Miroku!" Inu Yasha dashed out after his friend, "Be right back!"  
  
Kikyou sat there pondering what had just happened, Kagome moved a chair over, "I'm so jealous of your guys, you're so lucky that you have such great friends."  
  
"Do you not have any friends here?"  
  
"Oh no, it's not that, I just never get to meet people that I spend all my life with. I mean my friends are back in U.S."  
  
"I should be jealous, you're from U.S. I heard it's really fun there."  
  
"It is, well..." she clapped her hands together, "How about you give me my phone number, and we'll talk some other time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"2599371."  
  
======  
  
"Oh yeah, Miroku told me to say sorry to you." Inu Yasha walked in the middle of the two girls. "Don't lie, Inu."  
  
"Umm..." Inu Yasha rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed that she knew.  
  
Kagome looked at the two, "You know, Kikyou, he likes you!"  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
Kagome just smiled and skipped in front with her hands in her pockets, Inu Yasha chased up to her and muttered, "Why the hell did you say that for?!" "Oh yeah, here!" Kagome handed a small piece of paper.  
  
"What?! I don't want your number!"  
  
"Keep it." With that said, Kagome skipped away contently.  
  
======  
  
"Dooo... doo..."  
  
"YES!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as the sound came out of the phone, "Finally now it works!"  
  
"Rinnng. Rinng...."  
  
Inu Yasha cocked his brow, 'Who could be calling?'  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Inu yasha."  
  
"It's me!"  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
"Awww... pup, how did you know? Could it be that you like me?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong number." Inu Yasha took the phone off his ears, "AHH... WAIT!"  
  
He sighed and listened to the phone again, "What do ya want?"  
  
"Is that the girl?"  
  
"Who?" His stomach began to flip.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Oh, how did you know?"  
  
"Oh please, it was written over your face!" Kagome walked over to the stove and grabbed a kettle.  
  
Clumsily, she dropped the kettle when she was try to turn on the stove but ended up burned her finger. "Ah!" She instinctively dropped her phone and rubbed her finger.  
  
"Hello?! Hello?" Inu Yasha furrowed. He put the phone back and suddenly thought of something, in the crowded apartment all his stuff he eventually found the piece of paper from Kagome earlier.  
  
"Ha." Inu Yasha dialed the number, "HIGURASHI, JUST BECAUSE I'M NEW TO THE COMPANY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
"Gomen, you got the wrong number, this is Kikyou Unimino."  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
======  
  
Bye bye! That's it for Chapter 1. Hope ya enjoy thank you! 


End file.
